The Phantom of the Evening
"Bravery, courage, valor, heroism, they're all positive connotations for ignorance. It's the simple truth that mankind cannot comprehend; they'd much rather choose to ignore it and encourage others to do the same. It will be their downfall while I shall thrive on the remnants of their shattered world. I may have been born one of them, but who can say that makes me like them?" Stated Sebastian Alexander Colran. Sebastian Alexander Colran, also known as Alexander Colran, was a serial killer in England back in the 1920s. He was responsible for several homicides during this time, his victims often strewn across the cold, hard road lacking any signs of struggle or knife wounds in their bodies for the most part. They nearly always held the petal of a corpse flower in their left hand merely worsening the putrid smell of the corpse. He was exceptional at using multiple identities to trick others into trusting him; he often worked slow, precisely as to avoid frightening his victim far away. He was especially able to attract victims at balls and parties, allowing him to lure them away into the night and end them. He nearly always wore a masquerade mask when murdering his victim to avoid the possibility of them yelling out who he was. He often wore formal attire as well since he had grown up in such a time, that he felt it was always a necessity. Story Sebastian Alexander Colran was born to Ella Liana-Colran and Henry Colran in 1899. He lived a rather privileged childhood as his parents were aristocrats and he was destined to inherit all their money as their only heir. He was given a stupendous education and excelled. He often was intrigued by the vast knowledge one could obtain in such a world, and what limits were set by being in the particular materialistic form, known as the human body. He was often engaged in discussions and constantly pestered his parents about the world. At the age of 15, his father was sent off to fight in World War I, and a week after Sebastian's 16th birthday, it was revealed his father had been killed during the war, and he was left to mourn with his mother. He now received direct control over the family's estate and made quick decisions while comforting his mother. On December 13th, 1917, he met Annie Hayes and almost immediately fell in love. He won her over with a plethora of roses and his insatiable desire to be with her. On November 28th, 1919, his mother died from pneumonia, and finally tired of dealing with loss, he decided to have a child with Annie and start anew. On December 11th, 1920, a death certificate for Annie Hayes was signed and Sebastian was left with his newborn daughter, Lilianna. He became an alcoholic shortly after, and decided to finally have some fun again; he attended a masquerade ball on February 16th, 1922. After drinking far too much, he began to claim he was a nobleman, exclaiming that his name was, "Sebastian the Nobleman", prompting several others to scoff and laugh at him. They began to play along and taunt him, horrendously. Then with his sanity crumbling, he dropped his glass onto the tile floor and as it shattered, he grasped a shard of it and mercilessly tossed it towards a fellow man's eye; he was incredulously able to hit the exact point where the man's eye wasn't covered by the mask. He proceeded to storm out, with no other daring to follow him. He stayed at an inn for the following night, leaving his child completely unattended for a night. After realizing what he had done the following morning, he had discovered there was an arrest warrant for him and was mortified with his actions. He proceeded to flee Britain for due time and escaped to France. From then on he went from several different aliases, ranging from Cole Ferdinand to William Daher in order to ensure he was safe. He began to experience a personality change and was no longer afraid of committing unlawful actions as he had come upon the thought that he had lost everything. He no longer had an enormous home and had hardly any access to his former wealth. He came to the conclusion that others weren't in the proper mindset. That they were going to lose all one day, and that they might as well experience the loss earlier as opposed to later on when it would strike them harder. He genuinely began to believe that he could play God and save the others from the same "injustices" that had been brought upon him. On October 22nd, 1923, he ruthlessly murdered Elliot Stone, his intestines strewn across the marble floor of his room, his tongue cut out by a tong, such torture that was normally reserved for heretics centuries earlier, and of course, crimson spray. How Sebastian began to love how crimson spray would always spill out of his victims' bodies, he learned that he needed to be far more carefully, and always attempted to avoid blood reaching the outside after his first few homicides. He shortly later founded his signature move of leaving a petal of a corpse flower on each of his victims' bodies. He began to be chased by several detectives, most especially Detective Tolaye who referred to him as Satan's Hand. On August 11th, 1931, nearly 8 years after his first murder, he was finally caught in the act and was shot, in an attempt to save and imprison him, he was rushed to the nearest hospital. He was pronounced dead after matter from his intestines spilled into his abdominal cavity forming a deadly infection, promptly killing him. It was later revealed that one of his aliases was Henry Tolaye, and that he had posed as the great detective chasing himself as to avoid anyone suspecting him of such a crime. He proceeded to flee to Germany, and it's unknown what occurred from there on out although it's assumed he continued his killing spree. Personality His personality as a young child differed far from his one when he grew older. He was once curious and pompous with joy, but slowly he became timid, thoughtful, and distressed as he grew older due to the deaths he was forced to mourn. He eventually began to twist his own thoughts and his perspective of the world as he slowly transitioned into a sociopath, sadistic and uncaring. He was nearly always serious when alone, but he was easily able to fake a smile and act friendly when manipulating and tricking others, as a result of the remnants of his childhood personality. Trivia *One of his aliases, Cole Ferdinand, is a reference to the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria (promptly borrowing his last name). *He preferred being referred to by his middle name than his actual name. *He has never interacted with any other members of the Creepypasta universe other than Slender Man, although he appears to know what Proxies are. *His first name Sebastian was a reference to the manga, Black Butler. *The status of his daughter is unknown. *He personally believed he could maintain control over others, but obviously projected some knowledge of morals as he referred to himself as Satan's Hand. This shows how he is carrying out the actions of Satan, as opposed to believing he's acting more like a God since he still believes that Gods are supposed to incorporate emotions and morals into their decisions. *It is revealed he must have at least been Christian considering his former devout faith in God at one point prior to becoming an atheist, and considering he was from Britain at such a time it was likely. Quotes "Call me Cole Ferdinand, now I have a question for you since you're already glancing into the sky. Do you know how all those stars simply run out of light one day? And we'd never know because it takes forever for light to run out, it must hurt. It's like losing a loved one, and how hope blinds us from the truth. Wouldn't you agree Elliot?" - Sebastian to Elliot Stone. "Who's allowed to tell me that everything is okay when we both know it's not! If God wanted to help us, then he would have. The world just works like this, doesn't it? There is no God, God is an excuse for miracles. He's someone we beg to save us when we're falling apart. And if we get back up, it's nothing more than a miracle. He's just there to blame when things go awry and to let us whine when it does. He's just there to alter the aim at which our anger is directed at, he's nothing more than an entity created by humans to use as a shield," - Sebastian towards his mother. "Curiosity truly did kill the cat didn't it?" - Sebastian to one of his victims. "So they call you, Schlankwald eh? I would much rather refer to you as Herr Schlankwald; it sounds far more formal. You're truly not going to respond? Ah, you're a creature of silence, yet that simply increases your skill in making them cry in horror. What they say is right about you, how I'd love to learn from the best. You could kill me right now since I have nothing to lose, be as gruesome as possible if you're going to do that. I deserve it. I'll never be loyal to you, yet I'll respect you. You kill your witnesses as always, yet I'm not like the rest. I'm not any witness; I intend for them to fear me as they do you. I would be infamous and besides, I'd enjoy learning from the best. No one takes my advice anymore anyway...So Herr Schlankwald, do you intend to break the silence?" - Sebastian towards Slender Man. "Promise to be with me forever more..? Truly..? This isn't a cruel joke, is it? This isn't blasphemy, is it? You honestly mean it? It isn't a ludicrous figment of my imagination, correct? So, that's it then? We're doing this at last?" - Sebastian towards his wife, Annie Hayes. Category:Administrator's Creation Category:OC Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Deceased Characters